


Dear Bren

by Your_Enby_Antihero



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Letters, Mighty Nein as Family, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, ships if you squint but it doesn't really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Enby_Antihero/pseuds/Your_Enby_Antihero
Summary: Caleb has been through a lot since that day he was placed in the sanatorium. The adventures and friends he had made since those year wasting away if only Bren could see him now.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss, The Mighty Nein & The Mighty Nein, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Kudos: 14





	Dear Bren

Dear Bren Aldric Ermendrud

I know that you are alone and afraid and feel like you could curl into a ball and die but believe me, Bren; it gets better. You may be stuck in that tiny cell with the guilt of your parents' deaths heavy on your conscience but my boy you will live. You will never and should never forget the feeling of guilt but Bren you must learn to live with it. You may have lost your friends and your master may not have been the man you thought he was but not everyone is like them. There are good people, friends just waiting for you when you are ready, love when you are ready. 

There is a halfling, who will not be a halfling when you meet her but she will be your best friend and your family soon enough. There is a human woman who you will not want to trust with anything, but I caution you from dismissing her because she will become the sister you never had and the common sense you’ll need to be in the world. You will meet a blue tiefling who you will wonder if she will ever grow up but she is wise beyond her years and will show you the joy in living. A half-orc will also be there, he will show you what it’s like to have male friends who will show you it is okay to ask for help when you need it and he will show you that you can be strong without magic. She will take you by surprise with her stature but do not hide from the tall aasimar as she understands some of your pain and you will find kindness in her quiet. There will be a tall firbolg man who will teach you that there is kindness in strangers and that you do not need to carry the weight of the world on your back. You will help a lost drow who shows you that even those who shine bright will eventually need a guiding star. Then you will find a colourful tiefling with a bright outfit and demeanor who will reach a hand to comfort you when you are low and will show you the world is so much more beautiful than you think.

You will be alone, but trust that the gods may have forgotten you but you still have a path to walk. The path may be long and hard and frightening but you must persevere because there is a sunrise to the end of a storm. You will travel and fight for those who cannot protect themselves and there are so many wonderful people who you will meet on your journey. Trust that fate will take you but your destiny is yours to shape.

Sincerely  
Caleb Widogast  
Member of  
The Mighty Nein and  
Archmage of Union of  
The Dwendalian Empire and Kryn Danasty

——————  
Caleb sat his quill down on the heavy wooden table in his office as a heavy knock echoed from behind the door.

“Cayyyyleb we Essek is here for dinner!!” Jester yelled through the door.

“On my way, give me a minute.” he said, putting the letter into an envelope and sealing it before filing it into one of his desk drawers. He stood up and straightened his jacket and petted the cat quietly snuggled on his desk. He exited his room in the “Xhorhaus” to see his friends all sitting in their living room snuggled on couches laughing and smiling. He felt a warmth in his heart grow and pride bloom in his once again. This was his family, he had fought a war and cults a plenty with these people and he had also cried and spilled his guts to them and they were still there in his life, he truly was blessed. When he walked to sit on the couch he saw that Essek sat in a comfy armchair next to another large couch where Fjord, Jester, and Caduceus were all sitting. Jester had her head in Fjord’s lap and Fjord was leaning onto Caduceus’ shoulder. Beau and Yasha sat together though Beau sat on the floor between Yasha’s legs because Mollymauk had already claimed the spot next to Yasha. Veth was nowhere to be found most likely because Yeza and Luc were visiting from Nicodranas during a break in Luc’s schooling. He missed Veth when she would go off to spend time with her family but he knew that he had family here too. 

Mollymauk patted the seat next to them offering Caleb a seat. Caleb accepted the seat sitting himself next to the smiling tiefling. They all chatted until an embarrassing growl echoed from Caleb’s stomach, he had been cooped up in his room researching more about the lost city of Aeor since their time in Esielcross. They had defeated Lucien and The Tombtakers and went through a very strenuous ritual where both Jester and Caduceus passed out from exhaustion to bring back Mollymauk Tealeaf with help from Artagan, The Wildmother, and The Moonweaver. Molly had been back for about a year now comfortably getting back into the swing of things. Jester laughed and suggested that they actually get food. They all clamoured off the couches and into the dining and kitchen area. Caduceus had taken to cooking most of the time but today they all scurried around following Caduceus’ directions. By the time the food was ready they were all very hungry and so their chatter of the living room and kitchen dissolved into very few words as they all ate. 

Finishing the night was always so satisfying, Molly would insist that they all take a soak in the hot tub and Essek would always reply something along the lines of needing wine for that to happen. So Beau would then dig around the cupboard until she found an old bottle of her family liquor and then they would all migrate to the hot tub. They would continue to chatter until the night ended and Caleb knew that it was well past midnight. He finally became too tired and far too drunk to continue the night, he bid goodnight to all his friends either well into their cups or simply enjoying conversation and retreated into his room. He was ready for bed but went and sat at his desk pulling the letter and his writing utensils out. He sat and wrote a final line under his name.  
——————  
PS. You would do well to grow your alcohol tolerance; don't ask why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story I've had a few works going at the same time some Vox Machina stuff soon. More work on my series A Feather of a Raven coming soon. Hope you have a wonderful day, stay safe and don’t forget to love each other❤️❤️❤️.


End file.
